plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
RolePlay
Seven plants will leave the (un) safety of the lawn to rescue Crazy Dave's taco, which has been lost in a rip in the fabric of spacetime. They must warp into the Stone Age, Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, The Middle Ages, World War and more to rescue the legendary taco! Info How to Play I tell you the current events and statistics in the RP. After this the players post their moves in the comments. When everyone has finished their turn I tell you the outcome. I will use a random number generator for random events. Random Events All of these are based off separate random numbers. 2x means it is randomized twice. On Zombie Kill: *10% chance of dropping 25 sun (2x) *10% chance of dropping a bronze coin (2x) *5% chance of hitting another nearby zombie, doing 4 damage. *5% chance of dropping a silver coin (2x) *5% chance of dropping partly-destroyed plant food (Three of those give you a plant food) *5% chance of dropping brain-smelling perfume, speeding up nearby zombies *2.5% chance of dropping plant food *1.25% chance of dropping a gold coin (2x) *0.1% chance of dropping something special... *wink wink* *100% chance of dropping a note (Bosses and Mini-Bosses only) On Plant Death *10% chance of dropping 25% of sun cost *5% chance of dropping 50% of sun cost *2.5% chance of dropping partly-destroyed plant food *0.625% chance of dropping a bronze coin (4x) Characters NPCs *Crazy Dave *Plants (See Below) *Zombies (See Below) *''More coming soon...'' Players *AAC (Pea Pod) *User:PvzFanatic (Snow Pea) *User:WinterMagnet (Bamboom) *User:BlueKrampus (Chomper) *User:IdemSplix (Starfruit) *User:DragonFruit21 (Snapdragon) *User:Baddy2004 All slots taken :( Nah, I'm fine. ~Cyprind Plants *Wall-Nut (Cameo Only) Zombies *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Cave Miner Zombie *Cave Gargantuar *Cave Imp Plot Prologue Everything is quiet on the lawn, and there are no zombie attacks. Crazy Dave is just about to eat his legendary taco, when suddenly a huge rip in spacetime appears and sucks in the taco, pulling it out of his hand. 'Chase that taco!' he commands. 'I need a team of five plants to come with me!' Let's see, Carp says. Magnifying Grass is the first to raise his leaf. 'Okay, Magnifying Grass, you can come, now who else?' Dave asks. Pea Pod, who only has one shooter currently, raises his leaf nervously. 'I'll- I'll go,' he says. 'Sure,' Dave replies. Suddenly, Snow Pea comes along in his warpot and sees the spacetime rip. 'Holy icecubes!' he exclaims. Crazy Dave explains how it stole his taco. 'Well, I shall help find it!' Snow Pea says. 'Okay, now two more!' Dave says enthusiastically. 'We better hurry though, I don't think that portal will last much longer. Bamboom and Wallnut, will you come?' Bamboom nods while Wallnut shakes his head. Chomper suddenly comes along in another warpot eating a steak. He sees the portal and yells 'Mother of the Tree of Wisdom!' He swallows his steak and asks,'If you're going on an adventure, can I come?' 'Why not?' answers Crazy Dave. 'Wait, can I come too?' Pleads Starfruit. 'Yeah, and me?' seconds Snapdragon. 'Um, okay,' Dave says. 'Let's go already!' Magnifying Grass exclaims excitedly. 'But, wait. How will we get around?' 'We can use the new Pot-Mecha 200s!' Dave replies. Great! Says Carp. After a few minutes of replanting, all six plants were in Pot-Mecha 200s. Everyone jumps through the portal just before it closes. Space and Time flows around them until the darkness that had been surrounding them disappears and they find themselves in the Stone Age. I don't think its too stony, Carp says. Stone Age 'A wave of zombies are approaching!' Dave announced. 'It appears to be... some normal zombies, some with wood cones... and stone buckets... and some bashing two stones together! The dry grass will easily set on fire, so we need to be careful!' We each have twenty five sun and no plant food. Turn 1 Pea Pod shoots at some zombies in an attempt to gain some sun, but to no prevail. Snow Pea asks Dave to plant a potato mine, but he says he has forgotten the seed packets. Instead Snow Pea slows down the zombie in front, who is now three meters away. Magnifying Grass does nothing due to lack of sun. Bamboom fires a metal spiky thing at the zombies, which kills a conehead and a regular, however that regular drops brain perfume, speeding up some nearby zombies. Starfruit fires a few volleys of stars, killing three regular zombies. Loot #Bamboom gets two bronze coins and a plant food. #Starfruit gets a bronze coin. Turn 2 Snapdragon tries burning a wooden cone zombie, but the zombie burns up. He also kills another zombie... BY ACCIDENT! Others focus on normal zombies, and kills at least 2 zombies. Loot #Snapdragon gets a silver coin and plant food. #Others get 2 bronze coin. Mini Boss Cave Miner Zombie comes... Here he is! Defeat him by attacking him! He will throw his pick at 10 shots and die at 20. Health: Turn 3.1 Snow pea had succesfully killed Cave Miner, but A GARGANTUAR! Turn 3.2 Coming soon... Category:RPGs Category:BGB64